


Convenience at It's Finest!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [23]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Angel Cookie goes to do tasks for their companions, in hopes to save their good friend.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Convenience at It's Finest!

Oh it was was of the most awful tings I had ever seen in my life! So many things just went down it was quite overwhelming.

" I-..." Cherry Blossom gasped. She was still sitting in the wagon, covered in a blanket. " - Wait, Angel you shouldn't see this!"

She launched over and covered my eyes. " Whatever you say Ms.Blossom, but I've seen a lot worse in my days!"

" Aren't you like, 8 years old?"

" Externally yes, but angels never age!"

" Eugh, you still shouldn't look, none of us should really..." I could hear Cherry Blossom covering her own eyes. " Dr. Wasabi did you see what happened exactly?! Oh my this is awful..."

" It's so gruesome, even I can't enjoy this!" Dr.Wasabi called over. " I mean look at him he's all crumbled!!!"

" Ah... HE'S JUST CRUMBLED?! Pick him up we could save him!" Cherry Blossom called over. Now that I think about it, cookie's bodies are really weird. We can crumble up and all we need is some buttercream or icing!

" You act like I'm not a frail old lady! But! I can make it work-" Dr.Wasabi was cut off by everyone else, and a few cookies I didn't recognize; rushing out of the door. " Well, welcome to Hell!" Dr.Wasabi cackled.

" Is Knight OK?! Why're you guys so calm?!" Mustard said, hopping out of BlackBerry's arm and tossing a mysterious bag to the side. " So that hype was for nothing?! Thank Millennial..."

" We don't know yet! We don't know... I don't think we can save some of his limbs, and by some I mean he can't have any legs." Dr. Wasabi climbed on top of the heap of Jellywalker so she could get to Knight's body. " We'll need a health potion, or two, or ten. Ya' think that mall has some?"

" Probably. They may have gone outdated though." BlackBerry said and walked up to where Dr.Wasabi was. I wish health potions could cure Jellywalker infections, that'd make things a whole lot easier! " Goodness he really did split..."

" Angel! Come hither youngin'!" Dr.Wasabi snaps, I fly over there as quick as I can. And they were right! Knight's legs were crumbled beyond belief, but he wasn't damaged too bad, they were blowing it a little out of proportion. " See that part of him? That's solid blue sugar crystal. We need those, along with health potions, and soft frosting. Can you go search for it? If you don't want to go alone uh... Take glasses over there!" Dr.Wasabi pointed to one of the cookies I didn't know. He was wearing a beat up polo shirt, and was carrying ANOTHER cookie I didn't know! They both look like real sweet cookies!:D

" Alrighty! Let's go then!" I cheer and fly over to the cookies. " I'm Angel Cookie, who might you be?"

" I'm Hero Cookie, and this is Apple Cookie!" Hero Cookie said, smiling. How friendly! I love that kind of positive attitude! " I suppose we should get going, there's a pharmacy on the second floor, we should head there first."

" OK!" We start walking into the mall. It's super dark and creepy! It must be pretty well-loved huh?<3 " So, how're you two today?" I say.

" It's been pretty wild, I mean, we meant you guys, so it's not too bad!" Hero hums. " Apple Cookie, what about you...? Psst, Apple, wake up!"

" Hm?" Apple slowly raises her head. " Whaaaat.... Hey look a flying cookie! Just like you Hero!" Apple giggles and points at me.

" Mhm!" Hero laughs. " That's Angel Cookie, they're asking how your day has been!"

" Oh! Heehee! I met... One... Two... I met a lot of new cookies today!!! Purple lady, big man, and FLYING COOKIE!!!" Apple yelled, happily hopping around in Hero's arms. Hero set her down so she could stretch and walk, we chattered for a bit, going around the dusty mall. It was such a rare scene to see, how lucky are we? " I mean, Angel! I dunno' the other ones though."

" Oh I know who they are!" I say. " The purple one is Mrs. BlackBerry Cookie, and the big one is Knight Cookie!"

" That's too many names! Who so many?" Apple giggled.

" Why did you say Mrs for BlackBerry Cookie, is she married?" Hero looked at me, as we reached the pharmacy. It was filthy and covered with, well, dirt. Most of the medicine was outdated, too.

" It's a bit of a long story, but I think she prefers to be called Mrs! She's married to Mr. Adventurer Cookie!" I smile, looking for the potion aisle. I kind of had to yell across the shop, seeing how Apple and Hero were scouted the other side. It was a small place though, so it wasn't a problem.

" I KNOW ADVENTURER!!!" Apple squealed. " He's super duper fun!!!"

" He was when I saw him!" I laugh. " Hey I found the health potions!"

" Really? I just found Solid Blue Sugar Crystals! Great!" Hero says, holding up a few solid blue sugar crystals.

" What about the soft frosting?" I cock my head. " I hey it's right here!"

We grab the supplies and head back to the entrance/exit of the mall. How convenient! Almost too convenient! Hero and Apple seem very nice, and can't wait to become super great friends with them!


End file.
